The Chase
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Sylvi was warned to stay away from Loki, but no one told Loki to stay away from her. #RomanticLoki #PersistantLoki Forbidden Romance
1. Chapter 1

Loki was not an option. My parents made that clear from the first time they saw me watching him at a party.

I knew why they didn't like the idea. He was quiet, and usually kept himself separate from the crowd, yet women seemed to surround him as he got older. Of course, he was a prince, so that was expected, but he always seemed bored with them. Rumors surrounded that boredom: it was because he'd had them all.

Those rumors, and his mysterious magical abilities, were both big marks against him with my parents, prince or not. In their eyes, he was dangerous.

I took their warning to heart and kept my distance, though it didn't stop me from looking. Loki was beyond handsome. His face was somehow both sharp and soft. His eyes, when he smiled, were like relaxing pools. When he was angry, they were hard crystal.

I saw it all from afar, watching his interactions with others, or keeping an eye on him during royal announcements as he stood with his family.

That changed one year at the annual Palace ball. I was chatting with a friend when her eyes widened, and a voice behind me sent a shiver down to my toes.

"May I steal a moment?"

My friend bowed and hurried away, and Loki was before me.

The musicians began. Loki took my hand, pulled me into his arms, and started swaying. His eyes held mine as we moved across the floor. Half the song was over before he spoke.

"I see you at these balls all the time, yet you never approach me."

"You always have so many people around you, My Prince. I don't wish to intrude."

"Intrude? Your intrusion would be welcomed if it could make the crowd around me dispurse."

"I doubt that my presence would do that, My Prince."

"Call me Loki."

I hesitated.

"Please," he said.

"Yes, My Pr- Loki."

The name nearly caught in my throat, but he smiled.

"And you are Sylvi."

"You know my name, My Pri-."

I stopped myself, and he smiled.

"I've watched you. Inquired about you."

"You have?"

"You fascinate me. While other women flock to either me or my brother, you remain... aloof."

"I... I wouldn't say aloof."

"No?"

"No, just-"

"Completely uninterested, then?"

"No, just-"

"Ahh! So, you are interested."

I shook my head as he grinned. What was he doing to me?

"Not interested in getting caught up in competition over men I will never have a chance with."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You may be right about Thor. He has a list of prospects. Since it is he who will likely be King, the list consists of ladies of the highest status."

I nodded. "As it should be."

"I, on the other hand," he said as he pulled me closer at the waist, "have no such list, and do not care to have one."

I stopped breathing. His eyes never wavered from mine.

"But if I did have a list, yours would be the only name on it."

I lowered my eyes.

"My Prince-"

"Loki."

"I believe if you gave it some thought you would see that I am not the one for you."

"And why is that?"

"I-"

I had no words. I couldn't tell the Prince of Asgard that my parents wouldn't approve of him. I couldn't mention the rumors being spread about him by his subjects.

"No objections, then?" His smile beamed.

"I'm not worthy of you, My Prince."

"Nonsense. In my eyes, you are the noblest woman in the room."

The music stopped and Loki stepped back, but held my hand.

"Perhaps you need convincing," he said. "The man you would not chase will chase you instead."

"My Prince-"

He laid a long finger to my lips.

"If I must insist again that you call me by name, I shall be very put out."

He removed his finger, and I took a breath. I was able to take my eyes from him long enough to glance around the room. All eyes were on us. I was going to be another rumor.

"I can't," I said.

"Must I make it a command?"

His eyes were dark pools. His lip was curled into a smirk.

"I insist," he said as he closed he gap between us, "that you call me by my name."

"If I agree, will you take a step back... for decency's sake? Everyone is watching."

"You should know I care little about what other's believe or say about me. But, for your sake, I do agree... if you will say it."

"Then I shall call you by your name, Loki."

He took a step back as he smiled, then he bowed and kissed my hand.

"You can expect to hear from me soon, my Sylvi."

The music began again, but Loki escorted me off the floor and left me with a bow. He didn't even glance back.

When we arrived home my parents demanded answers. What did he say to me? Why did I allow him so close?

The truth was that I enjoyed his proximity. This man I admired from afar for so long had come to me. He was interested in me.

Of course, I couldn't tell my parents that.

"I could hardly offend the Prince of Asgard by rejecting a dance in front of a room full of people," I said.

"He will use you," Father said.

"It was a dance."

"Did he not express further interest?"

"He won't follow through. He is the Prince. My station is nothing compared to his."

"A romp in the sack does not require a high station."

"Father!"

"Grow up, child! The rumors were already floating around the palace by the time we left."

I remembered everyone watching us. They were talking. Whispering. I was the mischievous Prince's new conquest. He wasn't bored with me... yet.

"This is silly," I said. "Prince Loki does not want me."

"Then he will not be offended if you no longer attend the royal balls."

"I've always attended the balls!"

"Then you've had your fill."

"Father-"

"End of discussion."

I glanced at my mother, but her hard face told me she agreed completely with her husband. I tried to reign in my temper to keep myself from stomping out of the room like a petulant child. Just when I felt I was about to fail, a knock came at the door. My father answered it, and I went to my room.

I lit a fire in the hearth to give myself just enough light to turn down my bed, but there was something on my pillow: a single red rose and a letter.

My Sylvi,

Here's to the chase of a woman worth pursuing.

Yours,

Loki


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched from outside of Sylvi's window as she read his letter. She didn't smile, but sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the paper in her hand. Just as Loki was about to leave, she lifted the rose to her face, inhaling its scent, then let it rest against her cheek as she read his letter again.

He understood her hesitation now after hearing her father. Those blasted rumors. He never gave them a second thought until now. He never cared what people said about him, or the women who so casually and brazenly threw themselves at him, but Sylvi made him care. If those rumors kept her from him, he would have to make her see they weren't true. And he certainly wouldn't allow her to be the subject of crude whispers.

Her parents would be harder to convince, as would the others who believed the rumors, but that would come later. First, he would win Sylvi.

He waited three days before contacting her again. She was taking her usual evening walk and was well away from her home when he fell in step at her side.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?"

She jumped at his sudden appearance, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," she said. "Very lovely, My P-"

Loki's pointed look stopped her.

"Loki... forgive me."

"Quite all right. I understand it's a hard habit to break."

"It is. A lifetime of learning my place."

Her eyes widened at Loki's smile.

"I mean... that did not come out as I meant it."

"Sylvi," Loki said as he stopped and took her hand, "you are so nervous in my presence. What can I do to put you at ease?"

"I don't believe there is anything you can do."

"Then you don't know me well enough."

The smile on his face widened and he released her hand. He motioned to a man standing several yards behind them.

"Does he put you at ease?"

"Who is he?"

"A chaperone. I wish to escort you on your walk, and I want you to know that my intentions are honorable."

"Truly?"

"Very truly."

Loki extended his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Sylvi glanced over her shoulder a few times as they walked.

"Do you expect him to vanish?" Loki asked.

"I am just surprised that you brought him along. Was that your idea?"

"No one else even knows I'm here, darling. I want to get to know you, but I remember your hesitation at the ball. You were worried about what people might think. Your reputation is important to you, and so it is important to me."

Sylvi stared up at him as they walked.

"You surprise me," she said.

"Good. I hope to surprise you much more. Did you like the rose? I at least like my gifts acknowledged," he said with a grin.

"It was beautiful. Thank you. It sits in a vase in my bedroom."

"The most intimate of rooms."

Sylvi blushed. "Well, the gift was already lying on my pillow. The vase is significantly less intimate."

"Did the placement offend you?"

She smiled up at him, and he almost stopped breathing.

"Not at all," she said softly. "Though I am curious how you managed it. I'm not sure my parents would like the idea that you can sneak into my bedroom anytime you please."

"Your parents? What about you?"

The question caught her off guard. She stammered a moment and lowered her eyes.

"Forgive me," Loki said. "That was far too bold."

"You are forgiven."

They continued on without a word. Loki dropped half a step behind her so he could look at her more. She was beautiful. Not in an obvious way, where all you see is sex appeal, but her face was soft. Her eyes bright.

All those balls he had watched her from a distance. Standing in a crowd of gorgeous women, his eyes were always on the one who never showed interest. When he decided to dance with her, he knew he couldn't risk asking her. It would have killed him if she declined, so he didn't give her the chance.

Now they walked side by side and his stomach was in knots. No one ever had this effect on him.

When they reached her door he stepped away and clasped his hands behind his back.

"May I join you again tomorrow?"

She glanced at the chaperone, and Loki grinned.

"Yes," he said, "I will bring him along."

"I would very much enjoy your company," she said.

Loki smiled, big and bright. He took her hand by her fingers and lifted it to his lips.

"May I?" he whispered.

Sylvi nodded, and Loki placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Just a pressing of lips that innocently showed his interest was in more than her friendship, but an expression crossed Sylvi's face that came close to panic.

"My Prince, I can't."

"Back to the formal title, I see." He let go of her hand a returned his to behind his back. "You seemed to enjoy our walk together. What is it that draws you back?"

"You are the Prince of Asgard. You should pursue someone of a higher station."

"Is that all?"

He kept a careful eye on her expressions. He knew, of course, the real reasons she kept him at bay.

"That is all."

Loki grinned. She was determined not to offend him completely.

"Well," he said, "it is a good thing I care nothing of station and social hierarchy."

"But I-"

"May I join you tomorrow? Yes or no. No explanations or arguments."

He stared into Sylvi's eyes until she whispered a "yes."

Loki bowed and took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving hers, before he turned away. As much as he wanted to, he didn't look back.

Sylvi was surprised when Loki joined her the next day. She fumbled through a greeting, almost using his title instead of his name, only to have her voice crack. Loki smiled to try to ease her nervousness, but that only made her fidget.

"I did ask if I could join you today," he said.

"I thought you might not come. You are so busy."

"I would much rather walk with you, my darling."

Sylvi stopped and glanced back at the chaperone.

"Please don't call me that."

"Do you not like the term of endearment?"

"It doesn't matter." Her voice held a sight edge. "You should not be saying it to me."

"Feisty," he said with a smile. "I like it."

"My Prince-"

"And again with-"

"At the risk of angering a member of the royal family, I cannot be the object of your pursuit."

Loki took a step toward her. He expected her to step back, but she held her ground.

"Give me one good reason."

"My standing is not worthy of-"

"I said a 'good' reason."

"That is a good reason."

"Not in my eyes."

"What about the eyes of the Allfather? I am sure he would object to his son pursuing a woman beneath his station."

Loki grabbed hold of Sylvi's wrist. In her surprise, she tried to pull away, but though his grip was firm it was not tight enough to hurt her.

"I insist that you stop demeaning yourself on my behalf. I would give a thousand of Asgard's so-called Ladies for you alone."

"Then you are a poor business man."

Loki laughed and released her wrist.

"I fail to see the humor," she said.

"The humor is that moments ago you could barely address me without using my title. Now you insult me to my face."

The color drained from Sylvi's face, and she bowed so low her knee was almost on the ground.

"I am so sorry, My P-"

"Don't you dare," Loki said as he lifted her up to stand. "Do you not realize that I want nothing I do with these women who seek only a higher station than they were born into? I love your sharp tongue, my darling. You address me as a man, not a prince. Well, when you are angry with me, at least."

"I must apologize."

"And I must reject your apology. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was, I enjoyed it."

She stared at him a moment before the panic left her. The tension in her shoulders faded, and she stood a bit straighter.

"You honestly are not angry with me?"

"Not one bit," he whispered.

Loki brushed a strand of hair behind Sylvi's ear, and the chaperone cleared his throat. Loki glared at him, but pulled his hand away from Sylvi's cheek, where it lingered.

"A moment like this makes me question why I brought him along."

"And it makes me glad you did."

"Do you not trust me?"

Sylvi took a deep breath.

"You have a reputation with women," she said.

"Do you think I am unaware?"

"You've heard what people say about you?"

"More than anyone realizes."

"Is it true?"

Loki just stared at her.

"I believe," she said, "that, if I am to be the object of your pursuit, I have a right to the truth."

"Well, I can't argue with that," he said. "The truth is, that while I am no stranger to the female form, I have never been with any of the women who cling to me at the balls."

"None of them?"

"Not even one. I have no desire to, either. My interest is in one woman alone, and it is not merely physical."

He took her hand in his.

"There is to be a ball next week to celebrate the birth of my cousin's baby," he said.

"Yes," she said. "I heard."

"It would be my honor if you would dance with me again."

Any hint of joy on Sylvi's face melted away.

"I will not be attending."

"What?"

"I have attended the balls since I was old enough to be allowed. I... Well, one can only attend so many dances until they become a bit routine."

Loki let go of her hand and stepped back.

"I see," he said.

Sylvi's eyes darted back and forth between his, like she wanted to say something more, but she didn't. Loki said goodbye before they reached her house. He looked back this time. She watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

I expected him to argue more. I expected him to insist that I attend the ball, but he said goodbye instead. When he glanced back, I knew I hurt him.

As soon as I said I wouldn't attend I wanted to take it back, but my father's voice in my head wouldn't let me. I had not told him Loki joined me on my walk the day before, and I wasn't sure I would tell him about the next. He wanted me far away from Loki. His next step might be to lock me away until Loki lost interest. Or, worse, marry me off quickly to someone he deemed worthy.

When I arrived home I had several chores to do, and I was exhausted by the end of the day. Another rose lay on my pillow with a note, and I smiled. He got into my room again.

I put the new rose in the vase with the first, and sat on the edge of my bed to read the note.

My darling Sylvi,

Forgive me that I use the word "darling." I find it comes naturally when I think of you. I will not be dissuaded so easily. Expect a personal invitation for the ball. To decline would be the worst kind of insult. You may berate me for my manipulation while we dance, but I will do what it takes to hold you in my arms.

Despite the evidence to the contrary, I am and will always be...

Humbly yours,

Loki

The invitation came the next day. Mother came to fetch me from my room. As I approached the main door, Father stood with his arms folded, glaring at the messenger. The man bowed and handed me an envelope.

"I am to return with an affirmation, Miss."

"I believe you mean a response," my father said.

"No, sir. Prince Loki made it quite clear that I am not to return until Miss Sylvi agrees."

"The nerve!"

"Father-"

"Does he think he can demand you as his?"

My mother lay a hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. He calmed, but remained firm.

"She declines," he said.

"As ordered by Prince Loki, the answer is to come from her, and I am not to return until the answer is that she will attend."

"Please tell the Prince that I shall attend."

"Sylvi!"

"Father, he has his orders. Do you want him to remain on your doorstep until the ball? I will attend."

The messenger bowed, then left. Father slammed the door.

"You openly defy me."

"You openly defy the Prince of Asgard! Turning down a direct invitation would be a great insult."

"She's right," Mother said. "She has to go. She will simply make it clear that she is not interested in anything more than the ball."

I nodded, knowing that it wasn't true. Loki had certainly captured my attention. He was determined to spend time with me. The thought put a knot in my stomach that I couldn't distinguish.

The night of the ball finally came. With my personal invitation, I was escorted to the palace early, before the general crowd of people arrived. That included my parents.

I stood speaking with the only other person in the room that I knew, when a voice behind me said my name and made my stomach drop to my toes.

"You look lovely," he said.

He placed a kiss to my hand, but didn't let go as he guided me away from the mingling group.

"I was so pleased that you accepted my invitation."

"You didn't give me much choice."

"That was more for your parents than you. I know they object to me. But if you had rejected the invitation, I would have accepted it."

My eyes widened. "What gave you the impression that they object?"

"I heard your father the night I brought the first rose."

"My Prince, I must ask your forgiveness. He should never-"

"I understand his objections, and I intend to change his mind, after I change yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are those not in reverse order? Should you not convince my father and gain his permission first?"

"Without knowing if you will find interest in me?"

"I fear to go around his approval will only hurt your cause."

He took my hand in his. "If I have not won your heart, then I care not for your father's opinion of me. What would it matter?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "We have some time before the ball begins. Would you care to tour the gardens?"

"That would be lovely."

He extended his arm to me and we walked outside. After a while, I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see the chaperone.

"I didn't realize he was coming," I said.

"Part of my plan to win over your parents. How can they question my intentions when we have never been left alone?"

"A good plan."

"He is for you, too, of course; to make you comfortable. I know you had doubts about me as well."

"Had?"

Loki smiled. "You seem more relaxed today."

"I am. I admit, I believed those rumors about you."

"And now?"

"I have my doubts about those rumors."

"Just doubts?"

"A lady must be cautious."

"Well, I can't argue with that, can I?"

Loki stared at me, and I saw something in his eyes that I had only seen in the eyes of men looking at other women; women they loved, or lusted after, in the very least. My breath caught when his thumb stroked my cheek.

The chaperone cleared his throat and Loki let out a huff of breath. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his eyes and his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Perhaps we should join the others inside."

Loki nodded and took my hand. He laced our fingers together; an intimate gesture that earned a cough from the chaperone that Loki and I ignored.

No, I wasn't ready to trust Loki completely, but I wanted to believe he was sincere. I wanted to get to know him better and see beyond the rumors of the playboy prince.

More people had arrived. When I tried to pull my hand away and distance myself from him, Loki held tighter. Being on his arm would be one thing, but our hands joined in front of so many people would cause talk.

"Loki," I whispered and gave my hand a gentle tug.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I do love when you say my name," he whispered.

I blushed, the heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks, which only encouraged him.

"I want everyone to know that I am courting you," he said. "No more crowds of women hanging around. Just you. Our chaperone is nearby. People will realize his purpose. Believe me, your reputation is important to me as well."

I let out a breath and nodded. He kissed my hand.

"Let's say hello to Mother," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvi curtsied as Loki said hello to his mother. He had told his mother there was a woman he was interested in, but not who. When she saw Sylvi's hand in his, she smiled.

"Well," Frigga said, "this is not who I was expecting, but I am pleasantly surprised."

"And just who were you expecting, Mother?"

She smiled at Loki, and he almost hoped she didn't answer.

"Probably one of your many female admirers," Sylvi said.

Frigga smiled. "That is exactly what I was expecting." She leaned in and whispered. "They have been trying to catch my son for many years now."

"Mother..."

"Too forward," she said.

"Mother, please."

"I apologize. You two have fun tonight."

"We will," Loki said. He smiled at Sylvi as he said it, then he twirled her under his arm and escorted her to the dance floor.

"Loki, there's no music."

"I am the Prince." He waved his hand and the orchestra began to play. "There is always music when I want it."

He pulled her close and they moved across the empty floor.

"That explains a lot, actually."

"What does?"

"People just do whatever you say. You are used to getting what you want, so I fascinate you because you think I am not interested."

Loki smiled. "There are two things in what you just said that I am going to respond to. First, yes, you fascinate me. Though, not because of your reaction to me. Your very presence, your movements; you hold a grace unlike any woman I have ever met."

Sylvi blushed and lowered her eyes. "And the second thing?"

"The second thing is that you said I think that you are not interested."

"Yes?"

"I think? Darling, is that your way of telling me that you are?"

Her body tensed in his arms, but Loki pulled her along to the music and she recovered her steps.

"Any woman would be a fool not to be interested in you."

"I am not talking my about title."

"Neither am I."

Loki smiled and pulled her closer. A throat cleared as they passed a section of the growing crowd at the edge of the dance floor. The chaperone shook his head and motioned for them to put some space between them. Loki sighed, but did as told. This was the point of the chaperone, wasn't it? Everyone would see that his intentions were honorable. There would be no vulgar rumors about Sylvi.

"Now that I know you have some interest in me," he said, "I will not give up."

"My parents will not be pleased." Sylvi looked around the room. "Why is no one else dancing?"

"The ball has not yet started. No one would dare intrude on a special dance for the Prince."

"But they are all watching."

"Let them watch, love."

Sylvi blushed. "You speak endearing terms so freely."

"Only to you."

"Yet you hardly know me."

"I know that you love evening walks after you have read a good book. I know that you love roses. I know that holding you in my arms is a feeling I am not willing to part with."

Sylvi blushed. "How did you know that the walks are after I read?"

"I have long watched you from afar, as you have watched me. I've seen you sometimes with your book clutched to your chest as you walk. I admit, I am curious as to why you sometimes have no book, and other times hold one like a life line."

"You will think it silly."

"I won't."

She hesitated a moment, then sighed.

"If I carry the book with me, I have just finished it, and I am not yet ready to let the fictional world go."

Loki smiled. "Reading is a passion of yours?"

"It is."

"For me, as well."

Loki stopped dancing, and the music stopped. The crowd began a tentative applause and Loki bowed to Sylvi. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"May I show you something?"

Sylvi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Certainly."

Loki extended his arm for her to take and nodded for the chaperone to follow. They walked away from the ballroom, through massive corridors and long hallways, until they reached a large set of double doors. Loki took her hand and pulled her in front of him as they faced the doors.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

"What's inside?"

"You will have to go in to find out. Do you not trust me?"

Sylvi paused with her hand on the door handle just long enough to look back at Loki's smiling face. Once inside, she gasped. The large room, three stories high, was covered in bookshelves on every wall, all of them full.

"Tales from every realm," Loki said. "You are welcome whenever you wish."

"This is..."

Sylvi reached out for Loki's hand as she took in the library. He smiled, and firmly gripped her hand in his.

"Do you like it, Darling?"

"It is amazing."

Loki pulled her into his arms and brushed a thumb over her cheek. The chaperone cleared his throat.

"Perhaps," Loki said to him, "if the lady does not object, we could be allowed a small, intimate moment?"

The man nodded, and Loki stared into Sylvi's eyes. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and leaned forward.

"May I?"

"Yes."

Sylvi's answer was just a breath. Loki held her face in his hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist, as he pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, Sylvi kissed him back. He pulled her tighter against him, and the chaperone cleared his throat once again.

"What have you done to me?" Loki whsipered.

"I could ask the same of you."

His thumb brushed her lip.

"We should return to the ball," he said.

He extended his arm once again, and escorted Sylvi back to the ballroom. Her eyes connected with her father's disapproving face, and she looked down.

"Do you wish to greet your parents?" Loki asked.

Sylvi didn't answer.

"Come," Loki said. "They will see the chaperone following us, and the crowd will see that I am not just trying to seduce you. What man in his right mind meets the parents of a conquest?"

Sylvi smiled up at him, and his chest tightened.

"You are sincere in your efforts," she said.

"You doubted me?"

"I must admit, I did."

"And now?"

"No more doubts."


End file.
